


Destiny's Curse?

by Aatreyeedev2019



Series: Mahabharat [1]
Category: Mahabharata - Vyasa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-25 20:12:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18268559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aatreyeedev2019/pseuds/Aatreyeedev2019
Summary: Aatreyee Dev's headcanon on Arjun and Abhimanyu's last proper conversation.





	1. Chapter 1

Curly hair, clear hazel eyes and an enchanting smile….. Krishn. Almost same as him was his nephew, Abhimanyu…. Except those eyes, **_my_** eyes, soft brown eyes.’ mused Arjun, gazing at his son.

‘Father, when will you teach me the way to come out of the Chakravyuh?’

'After we come back from Hastinapur, Abhi. Concentrate on the codes for the astras I’ve already taught you.’

'But father, Chakravyuh is an important formation, isn’t it?’

'Abhi, I’ve told this to you a million times, it is important, that is why I will teach this after we return from Hastinapur. It will take time, and concentration… And I do not want to hasten it.’

'Father, why is Chakravyuh so important?’

'Why are you so inquisitive about Chakravyuh?’

'I have a fatal attraction towards Chakravyuh, Father!’

'Abhi, go to Uncle right now!’ said Subhadra, coming into the room. 'He’s been calling you.’

'Go Abhi, Maharaj must have something important to say.’ urged Arjun.

'Yes father.’

.

.

.

.

.

'Your fatal attraction towards the Chakravyuh…. Abhi….’ Arjun broke drown, on the 13th night, looking into the soft brown eyes, which now stared past him.


	2. A Father on the Battlefield Of Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arjun and Abhimanyu

‘Arjun……’ _No reply._

 'Arjun....' _No reply, again._

‘Arjun I can explain.’

‘What can you explain, Maharaj Yudhistir? Your explanations will not bring back Abhi….. What were all of you doing when he was fighting inside the Chakravyuh?’

“Arjun, I understand..’

‘No. You don’t’

‘Arjun, it was Jayadrath… He had a boon from Lord Shiva that he could stop us for a day, and he chose today…….”

“Jayadrath! We should not have spared him then’

* * *

 

‘Arjun…. Come with me….. You need to calm down. What made you make a promise so rash?’

‘Govind… My son… I can do anything to avenge his death.’

‘Arjun, you should not have taken the oath.’

‘Govind, a father can do anything for his son.’

* * *

 

 

‘Arjun, for a moment I thought we were doomed….. But all is fine now.’ Said Yudhishtir.

‘All is fine? All is FINE? I’m sorry, I do not understand what you mean.’

‘You are alive, Jayadrath is dead, you have killed 7 akshounis of their army…..All is fine now.’

‘FINE? My son… My Abhi is DEAD! No amount of loss on the Kaurav side can bring my Abhi back to me.’

* * *

 

 

 ‘Curly hair, clear hazel eyes and an enchanting smile…. Krishn. Almost same as him was his nephew, Abhimanyu…. Except those eyes,  ** _my_**  eyes, soft brown eyes.’, mused Arjun, while he gazed at his grandson.

‘You haven’t changed!’ Laughed Draupadi.

‘What?’ asked Arjun, waking up from his reverie and registering her presence.

‘Oh! You still think I do not understand you?’

‘No. That is not what I meant…’

‘Abhimanyu. You were thinking about him.’

‘How…..?’

‘Your eyes always have a far-away look when you think of him.’

‘He had my eyes.’

‘What?’

‘Abhimanyu had my eyes.’

‘Yes. He had your eyes.’

‘Parikshit doesn’t.’

‘He has Uttara’s eyes.’

‘Why couldn’t he have my eyes?’

‘Arjun… I understand’

‘I know…..’

* * *

 

 

‘Why did Arjun fall?’ Bheem asked Yudhishtir.

‘Because he was egoistic.’ He answered.

‘But..’ Bheem stopped, so did his retort.

Arjun smiled from below, he had heard, what Yudhishtir had said and what Bheem had not.

His last thought before closing his eyes was, ‘I will meet Krishn, Krishnaa…. And the one who had my eyes….’

‘Detachment’… Krishn had said…. Arjun never really learnt it….

 

* * *

* * *

 

 


End file.
